Kalla
by QueenSabriel5
Summary: Left by her mother the Abhorsen by some unknown reason to the care of the Clayr at a tender age, Kalla will have to leave her icy home with Mogget and her half-brother in search of ways to stop the sudden glut of Dead Hands and other monstrosities.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I stared out of the frosted window of the heavy metal doors etched in Charter marks wondering what I should do next. The Clayr's glacier was experiencing its perpetual cold weather.

My straight, black hair fell down to my waist and my eyes were a dark brown. I had skin that was so white that it easily burned in the harsh, reflected light off the snow. I was different from the nut-brown Clayrs with their blue and green eyes and their blonde to light brown hair.

I had been living at the glacier ever since I was three years old. I do not remember who my father or mother were or let alone what they were like. Supposedly my mother came up to the glacier during trading season left me here one chilly autumn night.

Rosaline saw her walking off into the distance. No amount of screaming could reach her with the shrieking wind. The last thing Rosaline saw was a figure in a blue overcoat walking off into the distance. Rosaline found me shivering in my cradle and a silver ring with a red stone.

"Kalla what are you standing there by the freezing door?!" yelled my friend Damiel.

He was one of the few male Clayrs in the Old Kingdom. His golden curls were tousled from running down the halls. His tan cheeks were flushed pink and his breath was uneven. I looked into his blue-gray eyes framed by long, sun-kissed eyelashes.

"It's time for Hansele's Awakening ceremony" said Damiel.

I gasped and picked my white winter jacket off the bench and put it over my blue gown as I thought about what Rosaline would think of me. I never really liked the ceremonies because I knew I could never be one of them. I appreciated the loving years Rosaline had invested in me. She was more of a mother than the woman who left me out in some cradle all alone.

I ran off to the ceremony with Damiel and huddle behind all the other Clayrs at the ceremony. Since I knew I wasn't a Clayr by blood anyways, I didn't have to stand with the unawakened Clayr.

I stood with Damiel at the ceremony. Hansele had her sapphires placed on her head and donned a white gown, the sign of a sighted Clayr. It was the happiest moment of her young life right now. She walked down the isle to join the sighted Clayr while receiving many congratulations along the way. I was starting to lose patience at the ceremony when it finally ended.

"Damiel let's go out near to the Ratterlin and catch some rabbits" I mouthed into his ear at the end of the ceremony.

He agreed with me and we sneaked out into the open skies with her warm winter coats and snow gear twelve minutes later. We got out our crossbows and arrows.

A rabbit ran across the snow after about thirty minutes of constant searching. I shot at it and missed by a hair. Literally, I saw a few gray hairs fall off onto the pure white snow.

Damiel shot a few seconds later and hit the rabbit on its side. I felt the usual twinge when I experience when something or someone dies. Only Damiel knew about my strange feelings. He thought perhaps it was because I was such a great Charter mage. He was with me while I rampaged the library and practiced my spells with him in unused rooms in the gigantic glacier.

Damiel looked at me with a smirk as he picked up the rabbit. What can I say, his ego could use some deflating sometimes. I pounced on him and shoved him face-first into the powdery snow. Then I took the rabbit from him.

I felt bad for the dead rabbit and pulled out the arrow. Then there was this strange jolt and I was thrown into the edge of a cold, gray world. Somehow the rabbit got out of my hands and was on the ground. I grabbed its still form and thought about getting away from this spirit-leaching place. The place pulled at me to let everything go and let the strange, dark river take me on. I was about to go, but then I shook off the feeling. I had Damiel to worry about. He was still rubbing his arms last time I checked.

Then suddenly I was back and found Damiel's face staring frantically down at me. "My god I thought you had froze to death! You just suddenly frozen over and there was nothing I could do. Thank god you're alright!" He brushed the icicles off my clothes and gave me a warm embrace. Then he kissed me on the forehead.

While all that was happening the rabbit had jumped out of my grasp and was slowing hopping away from us. I was quite stunned by the whole experience.


	2. Death Comes to the Clayr's Glacier

**Disclaimer:** Anything I used from the Abhorsen trilogy belongs to Garth Nix, and the rest of the person, place, or thing belongs to me.

**Author's Note:** If you happen to find any awkward grammatical errors or any others in my writing please tell me if you want in a polite fashion. Sometimes my mind and my fingers do not cooperate with each other! Final exams are coming up, oh joy.

Chapter 2: Death comes to the Clayr's glacier

Damiel tried to light a fire with Charter magic; amusingly it only produced a small flame barely large enough to warm my fingers.

I spoke a few words and his little flame roared with a blazing heat. I could feel myself become warm again as the rest of the icicles melted and dried off under the intensity of the heat. My numb fingers could actually feel each other again.

My friend Damiel looked at me from across the flicking flames watching me with an inquisitive gaze. The silence of the white snowy hills around us contrasted sharply with the mercurial activity of the fire.

Then suddenly a furious Rosaline came strutting out into the frosty winds bundled in her winter gear. She looked like she was about to strangled us with her bare hands.

"Kalla and Damiel, you two get back in here right this instance! Both of you are going to have extra kitchen duties for three weeks in the Infirmatory, you hear me!"

She sighed exasperatedly and then went on telling Damiel that the Clayrs need him for the Watch right now. Damiel gave me a quick goodbye and quickly ran off towards the glacier domain. Then Rosaline turned towards me slowly.

"Kalla, I don't know what to do with you galloping about when you should be at you lessons. You complete them in five months. Please don't go around skipping you classes like this."

I looked at her concerned, drawn face and felt bad for making her worry about my welfare when she had other businesses to deal with. She was the head healer for the Clayrs. As I was about to softly make my apologies to Rosaline, I felt an awful sensation of decay and death.

Then suddenly over the horizon of the bleached, white hills, I saw humanoid shapes that were somehow disproportioned walking slowly our way. Rosaline's face was flushed with fear and recognition.

I've never encountered such creatures and I knew at once they couldn't be alive anymore. They were walking straight at us and there was a crowd of them coming closer. The sun was setting and the figures turned more stretched out and inhuman as the shadows grew darker.

I summoned up a few Charter marks and sent them in the midst of decaying flesh. The golden sparks blazed through a few of them and burned slowly burned them enough to stop their march forward. The Ratterlin separated us from them but it was far from the roaring river of the summer. The river was partially frozen and I could almost make out the grotesque facial features of the undead.

I grabbed the arm of Rosaline as she stood frozen to her spot. Then her legs finally decided to move along with her petrified mind. We speedily ran back towards the safety of the glacier. As I turned back around to check the progression of the undead, I saw that they were near the river. One fell in it with an inhuman scream of finality.

We open the heavy iron doors as the Charter sending brushed our Charter marks to make sure they were true. Before the closing of the doors, I could hear bodies splashing into the swift Ratterlin. Then there was the silence of our domain again with the exception of our harsh panting from the sudden burst of speed over a substantial amount of distance.

Rosaline stared at me in a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "Those were some powerful spells you emitted out there. I didn't know you had such an aptitude as a Charter mage. I think it's time to alert the others of the intrusion of Dead Hands."


	3. Help us

**A/N**- This is my first fan fiction so please R&R! I don't care what you write, just review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.

**Wish list**: Wild Blood Rose-an attempt at better paragraphing here, Sahib-error corrections I can find, and Mosrael-longer writing

Chapter 3: Help us

Death was piling upon the great Ratterlin…literally. The source of the great river was slowly diminished as each mutilated body fell in with a loud splash. Rosaline was running throughout the halls of the glacier sounding out the alert. The Clayr were in a panic as they clustered around the window on the heavy doors.

One of the Clayrs announced, "The door should hold them back with its strength and Charter magic unless if the necromancer is very powerful, or in the case of multiple necromancers, the door should hold for at least couple of days."

Another Clayr frantically blurted, "I wish the Abhorsen was here to vanquish the Dead!"

I knew the crowd was basically helpless with the exception of the few gifted Clayr Charter Mages and their best students. The situation was not looking very favorable. My heart was pounding fast as all the shivering bodies around me huddled together for warmth. The frigid draft seeped through unseen slits, which was not helping the situation.

Then I saw someone run through the dark masses of Dead Hands numbering in the hundreds by now. I sucked in my breath as I saw the person narrowly escape a blow to the head. The person jumped high into the air while kicking and razing the decaying bodies. The person, or so I presume, was headed our way. All the Clayr was watching the action intently.

Coming across the river and quickly making speed to the door seemed to be its intentions. The guardian of the door brushed the person across the neck with its sword. No blood was drawn. Then the guardian slowly stepped back as the person stepped up to the door.

"Let me in I'm freezing out here!" growl a tenor voice.

The Clayr was debating among themselves, and it seems the concluding agreement was to let in this stranger. The doors were opened and the figure stepped into the room as the door was quickly closed behind him.

"Well it's about time you do something about the Dead eh?" The young man grinned slyly as his green eyes met mine. He was bundled up in many layers of warm, wool clothing. His skin was a pale, delicate shade. It shone with a white gleam to it.

Soon the seven head Clayrs marched into the room as the others parted rapidly for them. They seemed to understand somewhat more than us. In a chorus they said, "Ah so you bring the news that it has been six moons past since the Abhorsen has passed beyond the Ninth Gate."

"True, true, but then again shouldn't you have known before?" smiled Green Eyes.

"Our vision comes in fragments. We can only hope for the best outcome and this one was not it."

"Well by the looks of the door, I'm sure it'll hold for another couple of days. You should all go try and see some more on the icy panel of yours. Standing around here isn't going to get things done." Green Eyes carelessly told the Clayr.

Several of the Clayr frowned upon his blatant disregard for authority. The head Clayr whispered a few suggestions to the others. Surprisingly they listen to him. Soon they were bustling around the place. Many of the highly sighted Clayr left to do what they do best. The best Charter Mages and fighters gathered in the room while the rest cleared out to do their daily routine. However the anxious mood was set here.

I was seemingly left to do whatever. I was an underachiever in class. The teachers had no idea of my capabilities nor was I too sure of them myself. I was left standing next to Green Eyes while everyone else appeared to be busy.

I was feeling sort of uncomfortable under his intense scrutiny. His gaze kept on going towards the red-stoned silver ring on my finger. I tried to distract him by talking to him, "So what brings you here to the glacier?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied sarcastically, "Well aren't you the bright one. Didn't I just announce that the Abhorsen died?"

People didn't usually talk to me like that however different I appeared. I sputtered furiously, "Well I'm sorry if I didn't catch on to your every word!"

Green Eyes sighed, "How about some dinner in the Infirmatory then? We can discuss our 'differences' and questions there."

I was about to reject him until I was taken back by the seriousness in his clear, green eyes. I agreed reluctantly and we headed towards the Infirmatory.

We sat down at a table after getting our food. "I'm burning up in all these clothes!" announced Green Eyes. Then he progressed to taking off the multiple layers. When he took often his hat, his hair was glossy, straight, and inhumanly white.

He looked at me staring at him and smiled like he just caught something. "I'll let you in on a little secret. I know when someone is of the Bloodline. And you my dear reek of it despite what you think."

I stared blankly at him wondering how it was possible. I am hardly a Clayr. But wait there was also the royal bloodline and the Abhorsen. The Abhorsen line had ended with the Green Eye's previous master and there were no known descendants left.

The royal bloodline was saved by some distant cousin of the aging king. It was heard from the traveling wagons that his mother was a servant brought from the far Northern lands past the Old Kingdom.

There was no Charter in the North but there were whispers of other strange magic there. Oh no it wasn't unbound Free Magic, instead it was something else.

"Look lively there girl. Don't go off on unworn paths….however fun that may be," smirked Green Eyes.

I was tired of not knowing his name. "Don't call me girl, my name is Kalla. What's your name boy?"

He snorted "I'm hardly a boy. I'm much older than you think."

By this time I was vexed at his attitude. "Look you said that you would answer my questions! So start doing so or I am leaving with or without you!"

He sighed and then turned serious again. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Call me Mogget. Try to use it sparingly alright?"

Before I could properly tease him about his name there was a loud echoing bang by magical means throughout the glacier. I could feel the metallic tang of Free Magic corroding the spells on the strong outer doors.

I ran at a dead speed towards the doors down several curving halls. Mogget followed closely behind me. He left most of his clothing behind other than a dark blue sweater, fur-lined pants, and leather boots.

Before I got to the doors there was another loud bang that nearly knocked me off my feet. Mogget skillfully caught me before my back hit the ground.

Somehow in all the chaos Damiel found me again. "Kalla are you alright? We're under attack by a necromancer and her Dead Hands. There are also several Shadow Hands getting ready to attack!"

I inhaled sharply as I saw the elite Charter Mages casting strong protection shields against the attack. The archers were poised to shoot arrows spelled for accuracy and strength. Ancient family weaponry was brought out for the fight ahead.

Then suddenly from the small window view and Charter lighted slopes, I saw four more necromancers joining the opposition.

They were mouthing words of great destruction on us. With Damiel and Mogget close to me, I saw the incoming spell headed toward the door. We were still several feet away from the door. The spell hit the door with a loud shuddering noise.

During the attack I instantly threw up a protection around me. The metal door was bubbling and shuddering and then all of a sudden it exploded into hundreds of melting red hot pieces.

Screams filled the air as the Charter Mages' shield broke and souls left their bodies in that last instant of life. Some clung on to life as they slowly slipped closer to Death.

My spell amazingly held up as Damiel, Mogget, and I were untouched by the steaming metal. The New Clayr came pouring into the room. Some like my adoptive mother were helping the injured Clayr, and others were prepared to defend the glacier.

"Well let's not stand here all day and do something about the necromancers," yowled Mogget as his eyes changed into cat-like slits to survey the battle.


	4. A Newcomer Bringing Help

**A/N**- Yeah I know I posted really soon after my last posting. Well I just feel like I want to be in a writing mood. And I want to thank Eris for reviewing! Keep on reviewing peeps and I'll keep on writing!

Chapter 4: A Newcomer Bringing Help

I was having difficulty thinking of what to do next in the panic of the situation. Mogget was obviously something different than anything I've ever known. I noticed that his nails were glistening, hard, white, and claw-like.

The necromancers were charging up for another blow as the Dead Hands were making steady progress to cross over the Ratterlin. The Shadow Hands formed a protective shield around the necromancers against the attacks of the Clayr.

"There seems to be another form heading towards us. This one seems to have the Charter mark on its forehead," announced Mogget.

I could barely make out a lone tiny figure heading our direction. It came at a steady run while flashing a sword that was giving off blue streaks of light at the Dead Hands.

Then there was a light, cheery bell sound that seemed to make me want to do a jig right there. My feet seemed to move of its own accord. I could see that it was affecting the others around me as well. Mogget seemed to be least affected of us all as he clenched his jaw to stop the quivers of his calves. On the other hand, Damiel was breaking out in a jig that should be meant for happier situations than this one.

The Dead Hands seemed to have all lost the ability to move normally as I felt their spirits leave their unnatural bodies. The necromancers were having a hard time controlling themselves as the cart-wheeled off in crazy circles and did absurd dances across the hills heading away from us.

Their progress seemed to be bounded by another bell sound that was more commanding. The necromancers were quickly forced to leave in ridiculous conditions and positions.

By this time I could see the face of the person who was the cause of all this. He was wearing a heavy, worn overcoat. I could see clearly that he had skin the color of alabaster and black hair. He had dark brown eyes that had seen too much for his age but rather kind.

"Greetings my good friends, I am glad I could be of service to the Clayr in a time of great need and turmoil. My name is Marciel and let me assist you in any way possible."

The head Clayrs were amazingly all alive at the moment though not without scratches and a few burn marks. The most authoritative one said, "We saw a possibility of help and here you are. Thank for your concern, but the main one is the safety of our glacier. We would appreciate it if you could help us ensure our safety. In return you can stay here with room and food for the length of time. Again we wish you the best and our thanks for saving us all."

He bowed graciously to the Clayrs and murmured his pleasures to be here at the famed glacier. Then there was much work in plans to repair the door, enhancing security levels, aide for the injured, and of course clean-up duty of the mess and destruction. Many Clayrs were teary-eyed and some were openly sobbing at their deceased one's side.

Damiel's lips were held together tightly as he was instructed by Rosaline to carry the injured to the health care rooms with beds and better supplies. Damiel came over and gave me a tight hug and I buried my face in his shoulder while holding back silent tears.

"I care for you very much Kalla and I'm so glad that you are alright. I don't know what I would have done if they had injured you."

I gave a small smile, "Probably plot my revenge I hope."

His lips curved up as he hugged me again and then left for the weary task of caring off the injured that couldn't walk.

I saw that Mogget seemed to be in an intent conversation with the newcomer. I decided to walk over to see what was they was talking about.

"So I see that you are quiet skilled with those bells of yours," said Mogget while slowing lowering his now normal eyes to look at the bells strung across the chest of Marciel.

"Yes, my great-grandfather taught me what I knew and gave me these bells before he died two years ago," replied Marciel.

Marciel seemed about only a few years older than me if any. Now that I had a better chance to look at him, I thought he looked somehow familiar. Like a dream that you can't quite remember well enough.

"So…….where are you from?" drawled Mogget.

"In the small cottage by the Red Lake far south of our current locations," answered Marciel.

"Yes, yes, no need to explain it all out with detail. I am perfectly aware of that little spot in the vast Old Kingdom," smirked Mogget.

Marciel was slowly growing embarrassed under the abundance of questions by Mogget. He then excused himself to volunteer for carrying away the dead Clayr. However seeing that they were all cleaned away to be buried, Marciel decided to go dispose of the piles of decaying bodies by the Ratterlin. He started to burn away groups of bodies with his Charter spells of cleansing.

"Quite an interesting turnout of event isn't it," smiled Mogget knowingly at me.

I looked at him blankly as I was still reeling from the whole event. Mogget did not seem perturbed by anything that had just taken place at all. In fact he seemed invigorated at such a turn of events. It was like he was on a hunt and watching the situation neutrally before making a move.

I then remembered his unusual physical changes during the battle. I asked carefully, "So Mogget do you mind me asking why you looked different when we back then?"

"Why yes I do but I'll tell you anyways," answered Mogget.

"I'm something special with certain magic aspects to me other than my charming looks," smiled Mogget impishly.

I blushed slightly as I watched him grin even wider at the color in my pale cheeks. _Gosh darn the pale skin, why couldn't I be tan and less easily embarrassed by comments? Why couldn't I be more like one of the Clayrs and their easy ways with each other and their opposite gender?_ The only males I have in contact with was Damiel and the other male Clayrs who were rare and nowhere near my age.

"By the way Kalla, I do believe our new friend Marciel looks quite like you. And he also is quite strong of the Bloodline. Hmmm who would've thought, two little bundles of mystery unraveling in my view. Something to liven up my existence I suppose," sighed Mogget sarcastically.

_Could this Marciel be related to me? Could I even be part of the Bloodlines or was Mogget just slowly twirling my mind around his twisted humor while watching me squirm and idiotically believing in his words? _I shook these ridiculously troubling thoughts off.


End file.
